User talk:Merrystar
Starlog I noticed your work for Starlog magazine and so I was curious. Do you subscribe? Do you have back issues? I get it from one of the libraries where I work, myself. George B. (talk) 06:08, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Nope. I used to read it many years ago in high school because I loved Star Trek:TNG, but anything I might have kept from then got damaged in a flood a few years back. Mostly I just searched the archives on the site because I was curious about the claim that the Muppets were featured frequently; it seemed a bit odd. Since I found more stuff on Creatures and movies I removed the sentence and added the other stuff in. I'm still trying to work out why they included The Muppets Take Manhattan but not the earlier movies; unless they just don't pull up in the search as Henson or Muppet references it seems quite arbitrary. -- Wendy (talk) 06:16, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::I don't doubt if we scour through older issues, we'll probably find tons of references to the Muppets and who knows what else. I just added some info earlier about an interview they did with Frank Oz. George B. ''(talk) 06:27, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::I saw - I would have guessed that was all Yoda stuff. It's a definite benefit to having the magazines rather than just the one-word summaries online! -- Wendy (talk) 06:34, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Heads up Hey, Wendy! Since you seem to be the only person around tonight. I'm probably going to turn in early tonight, but we seem to be attracting quite a few kooks tonight. So I'd appreciate it if you could, as you often do, keep an eye out and revert; if any new nonsense pages are created (there's one nut who keeps coming back under different names), remove the content and add a delete tag. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:14, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Sure thing - although I've got a major headache and will hopefully get sleepy enough to turn in early myself; still I'll keep an eye out while I'm here. -- Wendy (talk) 02:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Oz map Hey, Wendy -- regarding this image you've uploaded... the caption reads that the East is on the left, but if I zoom in on the image, the compass shows West on the left. Which way should it be? — Scott (talk) 04:09, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Yup. East is left, West is right. It's a map error. That's why I mentioned it in the caption on the page. I should probably add it to the image page also. Detailed Explanation Here. Apparently L. Frank Baum was working from the wrong side of a glass plate when he drew the map; in the earliest versions the compass is actually reversed as well but apparently whoever scanned it got hold of a later version and I couldn't find any other versions except the original glass-slide itself which is considerably less detailed. If you look closely at the map of Oz+environs at the above link, you actually will see the compass reversed; I was going to include that image but it is so far outside the scope of Muppets that it seemed silly, and the page is too short at the moment for two images. Anyhow, in addition to that link, Wikipedia is quite clear as to what is east/west in the geography (and notes the image reversal somewhere). -- Wendy (talk) 04:36, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. The wording confused me. The article looks great! — Scott (talk) 04:52, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Love, Actually Hey, Wendy! Since I rented the movie a month ago, I've watched it three times. I know... I'm a total girl. Anyway, if you could just tell me what part in the commentary it is that he speaks of the memorial, then I wouldn't have to listen to the whole thing. Basically, I'm just looking to transcribe it. — Scott (talk) 19:17, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :It's a good movie! Actually my husband really likes it also. It's been awhile but I think the Henson stuff is probably during Peter & Juliet's wedding scene. Parts of the commentary are pretty good; there's a hilarious discussion of the difficulty of walking naturally on-camera at some point (Colin Firth walks well), and some interesting stuff on choosing the music. -- Wendy (talk) 20:29, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! — Scott (talk) 21:17, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Be a Frog Hey, Wendy! I was about to create a page for "Be a Frog" from Episode 406: Linda Lavin and went looking for some information. I was pretty sure it was a remake of Donald O'Connor's routine from ''Singin' in the Rain, but after checking around, I see that it was likely taken from Cole Porter's "Be a Clown." Can you cake a listen here and tell me which one it is more closely supposed to resemble? — Scott (talk) 23:51, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :I'm not Wendy, but I *am* a big Singin' in the Rain fan, and the tune, while similar, is not that from "Make 'Em Laugh," and in particular the use of "all the world loves a frog" as well as specific scansion suggests that it's "Be a Clown" as the model. And the prologue is direct from "Be a Clown," word for word. The two songs are similar, though, as discussed at Straightdope. You can compare the lyrics, "Be a Clown" and "Make 'Em Laugh." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:05, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, cool -- thanks! — Scott (talk) 00:16, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :::Yup. It's "Be a Clown". Glad Andrew was around since I wasn't! -- Wendy (talk) 04:26, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Also, I don't know if you saw it, but I replied to your question at Talk:Leave Me Some Magic. — Scott (talk) 00:04, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yes; apologies for not responding (a general sign of frustration on my part) and I'll go post over there. I was planning to put the whole thing into still stumping. -- Wendy (talk) 04:26, 24 October 2006 (UTC) email Hi Wendy! Can you drop me an email from the "E-mail this user" link in the toolbox from my user page? I have something for you. — Scott (talk) 18:12, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Episode Guides Thanks for helping out with the explanations on the numbering for the episode guides. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:22, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :Your welcome! -- Wendy (talk) 04:23, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Lullaby on Broadway Yay! Peter and I were talking recently, how to do a Broadway article, since it functions as much as a concept as an actual location, and I wasn't sure any actual footage was used in The Muppets Take Manhattan. I'm still not sure how to illustrate the page, although the Playbill might work. But your article is wonderful! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:42, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! It's been bugging me to see all those red links. I struggled with the concept vs. place thing actually (a couple of abandoned drafts) but decided if Hollywood is listed as a location then it could be too. I think it could be expanded somewhat -- guest stars like Ethel Merman, all the showtunes used on The Muppet Show that don't actually have "Broadway" in the name. Also it seems to me that there must be some Muppet Babies refs. And yeah I couldn't think of what to use as a picture either. -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::Aha! I see Brad found a great pic! -- Wendy (talk) 03:35, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Song ID Hey Wendy, just thought you might like to know (and place a "watch" on) the new song ID section at Muppet Wiki:Still Stumping. — Scott (talk) 16:32, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. Is there some way to watch just the section rather than the whole page? -- Wendy (talk) 01:26, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::Unfortunately not. But if it becomes big enough, we could make it a separate page. — Scott (talk) 01:54, 12 September 2006 (UTC) America Hey Wendy, do you have any input for Talk:America (song)? — Scott (talk) 20:21, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Sesame books Hi Wendy, I'm glad you're adding some Sesame books! I was headstrong in that section for a while, particularly with the series and certain illustrators. For some reason, I have an affinity for the Sesame Street Book Club books, so I was really pleased to see you add some I hadn't heard of before! — Scott (talk) 04:14, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :I was actually looking for something completely non-wiki-related and stumbled across a used bookseller with a whole page of large Henson book scans.... I usually don't mess with images (I don't have many resources for them) but just couldn't let the opportunity pass when I realized some of them weren't on the wiki yet. I'm glad some of it was new to you too! -- Wendy (talk) 14:09, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::Definitely -- I've already placed a copy of The House of Seven Colors on hold. It looks fantastic! — Scott (talk) 18:12, 4 August 2006 (UTC) You're a pink toothbrush Hi Wendy, I may have tracked down what our mystery Rowlf at the Piano song is. But I'm not sure. As our resident song expert, would you mind checking out the samples in this zip file and checking my findings? I'd appreciate it! -- Scott (talk) 17:21, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :What a great title for a song! I can see why you weren't sure. The style of song seems dead-on (where on earth did you find it?? I clearly need more British comedy in my life). The date of composition apparently works (Max Bygraves' site suggests it's from the 50s). :I was convinced it was probably right for awhile and had a whole post about it. My only concern was the third line (seconds 12-17) of Rowlf's song which didn't match anything. While I was typing the beginning started to bug me and I went back and listened some more. :At the beginning, if you listen to the two repeated notes, rowlf goes "da da da UP UP, da da da UP UP"; in both cases the melody note jumps to a higher tone. The Max Bygraves song goes "da da da down down da da da up up". Down the first time, and then back up the second time. :I got my husband to listen (not hard once I told him the song title) and we realized that the confusing part is that the repeated notes are actually chords. I assume that the melody is the top note. He was listening to the tenor/bass line and thought it was a fairly good match until I made him listen to the top notes. :So to my ear it doesn't match, although it's darn close and might just be artistic license going on, or maybe the melody isn't the top note, although it usually is in piano arrangements of vocal music. I would be ok if you used it as the id for now but I'd say to at least leave the discussion open. -- Wendy (talk) 04:21, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::Wow, nice work! I came to the same conclusion, but your observations are far more credible than mine. Still, I'm not sure if I should create the article with that name just yet. I'll have to ponder on it after I've let the air clear around it. Thanks for taking the time on this! -- Scott (talk) 16:42, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::Glad I could help -- I am in awe of your ability to round up sound clips, since I can never find what I want for those! Maybe we'll get lucky on this one and there will be a morsel on the season 2 dvds with the title. -- Wendy (talk) 17:29, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::::That would make me very happy :) -- Scott (talk) 17:37, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Nocturne Hi Wendy, thanks for better defining the Nocturne! It hadn't occured to me that someone might search for it without knowing the opus number. -- Scott (talk) 02:02, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it confused me a bit as he wrote them in groups of 2 and 3 anyhow, and I think in terms of opus numbers myself. Although I was more bothered by the various places calling it "The Nocturne" as if it were a proper title or the only one ever! Wendy (talk) 02:12, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm glad we can clarify that here. Even Liberace calls it "the Nocturne" when he's speaking to Sam, and I've heard it in some other popular venues as well. We rule! -- Scott (talk) 02:19, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Nola Ooh, thanks for identifying that! I meant to get back to it, but completely forgot. I love the Rowlf at the piano page, so I'm glad to have it more accurate. -- Scott (talk) 20:25, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :Well I took some help on the title from the Muppet Central epguide; it's been a couple of years since I saw the Bob Hope episode and the memory was fuzzy... having played the song myself, I think a third hand would be very useful indeed! -- Wendy (talk) 20:32, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::Speaking of those unidentified Rowlf bits, do you know what the name of this one is, from Episode 223: John Cleese? Or possibly this one from Episode 304: Gilda Radner? -- Scott (talk) 21:03, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::I have no idea on the chicken one. The one with Zoot seems familiar but I can't quite place it either. Huh. Now I want to figure it out. -- Wendy (talk) 01:03, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::That's cool. I'm gonna open up the talk page for Rowlf at the Piano to see if anyone knows. Thanks! -- Scott (talk) 13:41, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Typos and such Hey, Wendy! Just to let you know, feel free to correct any typos you see. I've been Wiki-ing between spending time with family, and I reverted the recipe list because it was quicker and easier than trying to either return to the original order or fix the links (I had it so only the first episode identification was Wikified) or figure out something else entirely. Keep up the good work, just remember that alphabetical isn't the only possible order. :) Andrew Leal (talk) 07:23, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, seeing Andrew's post reminded me that I haven't said recently how great your contributions are! The song and composer pages that you've been adding are really well-researched -- it's good to check up on what the actual titles of songs are, as opposed to the names that people make up based on whatever line gets repeated most. The random copy editing that you've been doing is also super helpful. I'm glad you're here. -- Danny (talk) 12:24, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::A note for Andrew, re: alphabetizing -- it might help others in going through lists if we explain that they're organized a certain way, to keep from any confusion. But yeah, ditto on Wendy's contributions! -- Scott (talk) 14:00, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :::Hey Andrew -- typos ahoy then. And yeah, after that I was a bit more cautious about checking those lists for alternate ordering :o), but I agree with Scott that it does help when the list page makes it obvious, like on the ones that are divided into shows or titled "Chronological"... :::Thanks Danny and Scott! I don't have the (awesome) resources you guys have for images and information, but it's fun to find stuff I can do. Also I think it's great that you guys are trying to make sure everything is referenced and not just made up or hearsay. -- Wendy (talk) 15:10, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, in this case, the fact that an episode title was repeated thrice in a row seemed the tip off, and seeing the numbers when editing, but I'll keep that in mind. You worked on at least four lists I either created or contributed too, and this was the only one with a design, so I can see how it would throw you off. :) Andrew Leal (talk) 15:53, 19 June 2006 (UTC) contributions Hi Wendy, I just wanted to drop a note to say you've been adding some really great information. I'm really glad to have you here! -- Scott (talk) 14:29, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm having a lot of fun with it and am really glad you guys set it all up! -- Merrystar (talk) 20:14, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Capitals in titles Hi, Wendy -- I'm glad you spotted the Time in a Bottle duplicate. I switched the redirect around, because the style that we're using is to not capitalize prepositions and articles in titles -- so "Time in a Bottle" rather than "Time In A Bottle". Just an FYI. -- Danny (talk) 15:51, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks -- that's good to know. I usually don't capitalize prepositions either, but there were more links to the capitalized one so I went with it. -- Merrystar (talk) 16:05, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::Ha, so I guess we have to fix those... -- Danny (talk) 16:07, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Toughpigs 02:10, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Hi, and thanks for the welcome. I've been chortling over stuff on your Tough Pigs site for years! Merrystar 22:09, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Oh, that's nice, thanks! What's your name? I'll put you on the Community Portal page. -- Toughpigs 22:21, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Off the computer I answer to Wendy P. Merrystar 03:04, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Hi, Wendy, it's nice to meet you! I'll put you up on the page. I'm glad you're here. -- Toughpigs 03:22, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC)